


Dimmi il tuo nome

by LaraDAmore



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sbadigliando sonoramente tra il flusso di studenti verso l’uscita He Tian guadagna la libertà, sotto un cielo blindato da nuvole di tempesta. Piove ancora, e molto. Chissà per quanto tempo ancora, si chiede.<br/>Con un ghigno diabolico stampato in faccia, osserva i ragazzi sprovvisti di ombrello fuggire dal maltempo, chi precipitandosi alle fermate dei bus, chi in cerca di un riparo sotto balconi, tettoie, tendaggi offerti dai negozi più vicini alla scuola. Tutti in fuga, e lui invece passeggia come nulla fosse, anche se fradicio dalla testa ai piedi dopo pochi metri dall'androne dell'istituto.<br/>Mentre va per la sua strada, si accorge di non essere l'unico a ostentare tanta calma nonostante il nubifragio e sorride compiaciuto nel profondo del cuore, perché un po' ci ha anche contato fosse come lui.<br/>Il Rosso. Un faro in un mare di noiosi studenti ordinari."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimmi il tuo nome

 

È un grigio giorno di autunno come tanti altri, e He Tian vagabonda per il corridoio della scuola senza una vera e propria meta. La pioggia disegna sui vetri migliaia di lacrime, accentuando il suo malumore, incupendo le sue riflessioni. Mentre cammina la osserva battere sulle finestre e sogghigna all'immagine riflessa del ragazzo che è. Un ragazzo piacente, si direbbe, con i suoi occhi profondi e i capelli bruni portati un po' lunghi sulla fronte che sistema distratto per incorniciare meglio il viso allungato. Uno di quelli per cui le ragazze si ritrovano a sospirare; dalla statura imponente, il fisico atletico, e in ultimo, ma molto importante per loro, di buona famiglia. 

Sì. He Tian è, all'apparenza, un ragazzo di quelli che tutti invidierebbero per tutto questo, quando in verità è insofferente a tutto ciò che ha e che lo circonda. Perché nonostante l'agio e le prospettive più che promettenti del suo futuro, e anzi soprattutto per questo, il mondo gli risulta tremendamente piccolo e stretto. La noia è la sua peggior angoscia, e la monotonia del tutto perfetto e semplice è la strada priva di tornanti che la sua attuale condizione gli propone. Ha questi pensieri che gli ronzano in testa quando lo vede, appoggiato allo stipite della porta di quella che deduce essere la sua classe. 

Lui. 

Per He Tian è impossibile non notarlo, con quei capelli rossi dal taglio aggressivo, l’aria perennemente incazzata e la necessità di stare in disparte da tutti. Il suo animo inquieto lo diverte, gli ricorda un fiammifero pronto a incendiare il mondo. 

Passandogli accanto, rallenta il passo in cerca del suo sguardo, e come spesso accade lo incontra per qualche secondo, insieme al suo dito medio alzato. 

-Ci si vede in giro! – lo saluta, per nulla risentito dall’eloquente invito a togliersi di torno. Del resto ha sempre avuto un debole per le teste calde, e quel ragazzo è un gran piantagrane, sempre in prima linea per fare a pugni, incapace di chiedere scusa anche quando ben consapevole di essere nel torto. Quanta carica erotica ha nello sguardo, He Tian non può fare a meno di immaginare modi scabrosi ed eccitanti per soggiogarlo al suo. 

Ultimamente, domarlo è un pensiero fisso anche la notte, ritrova il suo visetto arrogante in sogni caldissimi che poi lo tengono sveglio finché non soddisfa se stesso masturbandosi, corpo e mente. 

Lui, il “Rosso”. 

Si conoscono già da qualche settimana e non sa ancora il suo nome. Ogni volta che ci si imbatte vorrebbe chiederglielo, ma poi finisce sempre che le loro conversazioni vertano su minacce e battute pungenti, e il saluto casuale per i corridoi della scuola diviene solo il preludio all’ennesima scazzottata. Non che gli dispiaccia assaggiare i suoi pugni, anzi spesso prende l’iniziativa per incontrarli e affrontarli, perché carichi di un'onesta rabbia contro tutto e tutti che lo incuriosisce e lo intriga. 

Quel bulletto è per lui un ottimo diversivo contro la routine quotidiana, di sicuro il passatempo più divertente offerto dalla scuola. È indubbio, infatti, che progettare come infastidirlo lo aiuti a far trascorrere più in fretta le barbose lezioni, a volte si accorge persino di sogghignare tra sé, quando troppo assorto a immaginare la sua faccia imbronciata. Ci casca anche quel mattino, al punto che al suono della campanella balza sulla sedia come un gatto in allarme, e per poco non causa un infarto al compagno seduto accanto. 

 _“Questa me la paghi, Rosso!”_  

Come se la colpa potesse davvero essere sua. 

Sbadigliando sonoramente tra il flusso di studenti verso l’uscita He Tian guadagna la libertà, sotto un cielo blindato da nuvole di tempesta. Piove ancora, e molto. Chissà per quanto tempo ancora, si chiede. 

Con un ghigno diabolico stampato in faccia, osserva i ragazzi sprovvisti di ombrello fuggire dal maltempo, chi precipitandosi alle fermate dei bus, chi in cerca di un riparo sotto balconi, tettoie, tendaggi offerti dai negozi più vicini alla scuola. Tutti in fuga, e lui invece passeggia come nulla fosse, anche se fradicio dalla testa ai piedi dopo pochi metri dall'androne dell'istituto.   

Mentre va per la sua strada, si accorge di non essere l'unico a ostentare tanta calma nonostante il nubifragio e sorride compiaciuto nel profondo del cuore, perché un po' ci ha anche contato fosse come lui. 

Il Rosso. Un faro in un mare di noiosi studenti ordinari. 

Se ne sta appoggiato su di un muretto, incurante di essersi ridotto a una spugna grondante d'acqua piovana, forse in attesa di qualcosa o qualcuno perché He Tian nota gli occhi vagare tra la folla in modo furtivo, prima a destra e poi a sinistra, occhi che una volta presi dentro ai suoi smettono di cercare e si riducono in due fessure sospettose. 

-Ancora tu! - esclama He Tian, sedendogli accanto –A quanto pare il destino si impegna a organizzare i nostri incontri. 

-Pensa che fortuna! Prima questa merda di pioggia e poi tu, con quel sorriso da coglione  – lo sente brontolare tra i denti. 

-Perché stai qui a piantonare il muretto? - gli chiede -Hai per caso urgenza di farti una doccia gratuita? - gli domanda, allargando il ghigno. 

-E tu perché non pensi ai fatti tuoi, e non sparisci dalla mia vista prima che io ti riempia quella faccia da idiota di lividi? 

-Oh, che atteggiamento da duro! Quasi, mi spaventi. 

-E io quasi ti mando a farti fottere, stronzo. 

-Ti spiace se fumo? - liquida la discussione He Tian, e senza aspettare la sua risposta neanche un secondo accende una sigaretta che copre dall'acqua sotto il palmo della mano. 

-Mi punti da lontano e posi le chiappe dove ci sono le mie, senza che ti abbia invitato a farlo: mi dici che cosa vuoi da me? - sbotta lui. 

Prima di replicare, He Tian si prende il tempo di tirare la sigaretta, gustarsi il fumo trattenuto in bocca, ed espellerlo in due lunghe riprese. 

-Proprio niente. Solo che mi annoio. Oggi poi c'è questa cazzo di pioggia, non è che si possa fare grandi cose in giro e, vedi, tu sei qui a guardare tutti con quell'aria da agente segreto imbranato... 

Una breve pausa. Altra boccata di fumo. 

-Così mi son detto: 'Perché non andiamo a scoprire che ha di bello in mente, il Rosso?' 

-Il "Rosso"? - ripete il ragazzo, visibilmente irritato –Non prenderti certe confidenze! 

-Non ti piace? Bene: dimmi il tuo nome – lo incalza He Tian. 

-No. 

-Il cognome. 

-Non voglio dirti proprio un bel niente! 

-Allora non piagnucolare, e incassa il mio nomignolo. 

Per tutta risposta, He Tian si vede rapinare della sigaretta mentre la riporta alle labbra, un gesto brusco quanto improvviso, da lasciarlo piacevolmente sorpreso. 

-Non chiamarmi con nomignoli da donnetta! Non chiamarmi proprio, anzi: non devi parlarmi mai più! Chiaro? 

Il Rosso ha il volto paonazzo e le mani chiuse a pugno, frementi di colpire. È davvero furioso, e proprio per questo He Tian non riesce a trattenersi dal ridergli in faccia. 

-Smettila! Cosa ti fa tanto ridere, adesso? - protesta il ragazzo deriso. 

-Sei tu che mi fai ridere! - infierisce lui, prendendo fiato da una risata all'altra -In questo momento non riesco più a distinguere la tua fronte dall'attaccatura dei capelli!   

E come ha previsto la sua provocazione manda il Rosso fuori di sé, reagisce provando a colpirlo con un pugno che riesce a calzare con la sua mano. Il suo sguardo è pura fiamma, arde di collera e voglia di lottare, mentre prova a liberarsi della stretta. Quanto lo fa eccitare quello sguardo, He Tian l'ha voluto scatenare di proposito su di sé, ma con suo immenso dispiacere lo perde presto, dirottato su qualcun altro alle loro spalle. Adesso sì che si arrabbia con il Rosso, e offeso da quell'improvvisa mancanza di interesse si volta in cerca dell'artefice di un simile affronto, senza mollare la presa su quel pugno.  

Si tratta di una ragazza minuta e d'aspetto gradevole, forse una matricola. Anche lei lo sta guardando, e accenna un piccolo sorriso. Nel momento in cui He Tian incrocia lo sguardo di lei, però, la vede pietrificarsi per l'imbarazzo e nascondere il visetto pulito sotto l'ombrello. Non si accontenta di averla in qualche modo intimidita, spera che osservandola con insistenza possa anche cacciarla via. E con sua grande soddisfazione accade davvero: stanca di essere squadrata, la studentessa torna indietro fino a perdersi dentro a un gruppo nutrito di coetanei. È evidente li abbia evitati, come è altrettanto evidente dai suoi occhi accusatori che il Rosso gli stia addossando la colpa per questo, colpa che si prende volentieri e senza alcun rimorso. He Tian inclina il viso gustandosi l'espressione adirata della sua vittima preferita, nel frattempo tornata libera di ripresentargli il pugno. 

-Che c'è? - gli domanda –Era forse lei che stavi aspettando? 

-Di chi parli? - ribatte il ragazzo. 

-Di quella che hai fissato fino a poco fa, e che è scappata quando l'ho notata avvicinarsi. 

-Io non aspetto proprio nessuno! 

-Eppure non le staccavi gli occhi di dosso. 

-Non è vero! Ti inventi le cose, adesso? 

-Guarda che non c'è nulla di male ad ammetterlo, se ti piace. Allora, la aspettavi? Volevi per caso confessarti a lei? 

-Ti ho detto che non aspetto nessuno e comunque chi mi piace non è affar tuo! 

Sta negando con foga. Ma mente, He Tian è sicuro: glielo legge dagli occhi. L'idea che il suo passatempo preferito si sia preso una cotta per una ragazzina tanto ordinaria non solo lo infastidisce, si sente in qualche modo oltraggiato in prima persona, quasi l'avesse colpito davvero con quel pugno. Si chiede perché si senta così, mentre si sforza di apparire impassibile. 

-Buon per te se non ti piace, tanto non ci perdi poi molto: sembra una tipa timida, e per te ci vuole tutt'altro. 

Il Rosso scatta in piedi, pronto a lasciare il muretto. 

-Ma che diavolo ne sai tu di me? - gli abbaia contro -Vuoi smetterla di tormentarmi? Se ti annoi, cercati un hobby che sia diverso e lontano da me!  

Allo sfogo sarebbe seguita anche la sua uscita di scena, non fosse intervenuto He Tian ad afferrargli un braccio per ancorarlo sul posto.  

No. Non devi andartene, gli grida con l'anima, e intanto con il corpo resta pacatamente seduto. 

Perché, sembra domandargli l'altro, con quella sua aria da insolente.  

Occhi negli occhi, si sfidano in silenzio per un po'. Poi, uno starnuto del ragazzo ancora senza nome segna la fine di quella tacita guerra di sguardi, spingendo He Tian verso la prossima mossa.  

-Vieni con me.  

Una proposta che ha voluto avesse il tono di un ordine.   

-Cosa? - balbetta incredulo il Rosso, intanto che si asciuga il naso gocciolante con la manica della felpa. 

-Tu, adesso, vieni con me – gli scandisce con calma. 

E senza dargli alcuna spiegazione, He Tian scatta in piedi e lo trascina via con sé. Le proteste del Rosso servono solamente a saldare la presa sul braccio, per impedirgli di sgattaiolare via. Detta un passo nervoso e celere, dritto verso il retro della scuola. Non gli importa degli studenti che fissano allarmati, nemmeno si scusa con quelli che urta più o meno accidentalmente. Del resto, He Tian la pensa così: chi è sfacciatamente banale, non merita una minima considerazione. 

-Lasciami! Ho detto lasciami! - continua a lagnarsi il ragazzo che ha rapito –Ehi, stronzo: parlo con te! Pensi sempre di fare quello che ti passa per la testa? 

-Beh, sì - ribatte secco. 

-Non puoi obbligarmi a venire con te!  

-E invece lo sto facendo. 

Il prigioniero impreca, fa fisicamente resistenza con tutta la sue energie, ma He Tian non ha nessuna intenzione di assecondarlo, e continua a camminare. In verità non sa di preciso dove andare, ma sa cosa cercare: un riparo dalla pioggia. Ma soprattutto, un riparo dal grigiore del loro addio.  

La meta si rivela essere la palestra, raggiunta la quale He Tian sbircia dal portone socchiuso che dà sul cortile, scoprendo che una classe si sta ancora allenando. Sono però tutti concentrati dalla parte opposta all'uscita del retro, impegnati a turno all'esercizio del quadro svedese e comunque tutti voltati di schiena, insegnante compreso. Decide di entrare una volta giudicata libera la via per gli spogliatoi, strisciando all'interno insieme al ragazzo che taccia con una mano, e appena varcata la soglia di quella piccola stanzetta, chiude la porta con fredda leggerezza e spintona l'ostaggio contro la parete in cui si addossano gli armadietti tutti sgangherati. Dentro quell'ambiente angusto dal forte odore di sudore, può finalmente gustarsi con calma la sua preda ormai in trappola.  

Finalmente soli, gli confessa il sorriso sornione di He Tian mentre con un dito sulle labbra gli fa cenno di non parlare. 

-Spogliati. 

Il bulletto dai capelli rossi di solito gli avrebbe risposto con un pugno in faccia, e invece si irrigidisce sotto l'austerità del suo ordine che rimbomba tutt'intorno. 

-Sei sordo? Ho detto di spogliarti! – insiste. 

-Oltre che uno stronzo figlio di papà, adesso scopro che sei anche un pervertito? - si sente replicare con una finta collera. Dentro a una voce roca che, tremando alla fine della frase, tradisce la sua paura. Intrigato dal suo momento di fragilità, He Tian inizia a svestirsi lui stesso, lanciandogli contro la felpa zuppa d'acqua. 

-Prima hai starnutito – intona con voce più morbida mentre si avvicina piano, un passo alla volta -Se non togli quei vestiti bagnati, ti prenderai un malanno. 

-Sei anche un dottore per caso? 

-Sono una persona con un cervello, al contrario di te. 

E giunto a un soffio da lui, He Tian si disfa delle scarpe e dei pantaloni, abbandonati sul pavimento con la stessa noncuranza con cui affronta lo sguardo allibito del Rosso. Con addosso solo più un paio di boxer neri e un orologio al polso sinistro, sfida disinvolto il suo spettatore, nel frattempo sull'attenti e pronto a scattare verso l'uscita, a scappare per tempo dal suo controllo. Appena prova a muoversi, ecco che gli sbarra ogni via di fuga con le braccia tese contro il muro, ghignando compiaciuto nel vederlo impallidire. 

-Spogliati, qui dentro troveremo qualche cosa della nostra taglia – gli sussurra all'orecchio, intanto che una mano scivola sui suoi vestiti bagnati. 

-Hai intenzione di appropriarti dei vestiti altrui? - farfuglia il Rosso, più nervoso che mai sotto la calda esplorazione della sua mano che ferma all'altezza della cintura –E va bene, e va bene, me li tolgo! Tu, però, tieniti alla larga da me! 

Ma He Tian gli concede giusto il tempo di levarsi la maglia e allentare la cintura, prima di tornare a pressarlo con il peso del suo corpo, allungando le dita dentro all'intimo un po' troppo in vista per poter resistere alla tentazione di frugarci dentro. È stato così veloce che il Rosso non ha opposto resistenza, limitandosi a soffocare i gemiti scatenati da quelle carezze impudiche con le sue stesse mani premute sulle labbra. Lo stesso He Tian si sorprende di quanto stia accadendo, ma ha dovuto assecondare il guizzo di un pensiero ambiguo o altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di impazzire di desiderio. E adesso che ci è dentro, letteralmente, sente il calore del membro eretto dell'altro dargli un'intensa scossa di piacere lungo la lunghezza della spina dorsale, che lo porta a guidare la mano del partner improvvisato a soddisfare il suo crescente bisogno nei boxer. Mano che però si nega, timorosa di ricambiare la cortesia.   

-Non voglio, non voglio... 

È una nenia roca, quella che arriva alle orecchie di He Tian, dolce accompagnamento di sospiri e brividi di entrambi. La voce del suo prigioniero è un filo sottile speziata di erotismo mentre lo implora di lasciarlo in pace, ma ora che può vederlo denudato degli abiti e delle costrizioni mentali, riesce a sentirsi addosso quanto lo faccia godere quella situazione, nonostante nei fatti si difenda, rifiutandosi di toccarlo e stringendo le cosce tremanti. Le sue guance in fiamme, le pupille dilatate e la fronte imperlata di sudore, parlano al posto dei suoi gemiti soffocati tra le dita. Contemplandone la tenerezza spaurita, He Tian si rende conto di non aver mai provato una simile attrazione per nessuno prima d'ora. Non ricorda una sola ragazza con la quale sia uscito che gli abbia dato sensazioni tanto dense, e non sono certo poche le sue ex! 

Quella perversione dovrebbe preoccuparlo, forse persino sconvolgerlo, e invece non solo addosso a quel bulletto si sente perfettamente a suo agio, ma sente il bisogno di spingersi ancora oltre, e abbandonata la dolcezza con cui l'ha finora vezzeggiato diviene più incisivo e dominante, obbligandolo a impazzire per lui e con lui.  

Quando poi il pantalone del Rosso cade giù, spinto dalla gravità, e denuda le sue gambe glabre, cala anche il sipario del pudore sulla coscienza di He Tian. 

-Se non la smetti di protestare, ci sentiranno! - lo avvisa, sfregando la propria erezione contro di lui, vibrando in una danza di calore e lamenti che strappa e lascia a sua volta.  

Inizia poi un gioco sporco, fatto di dolore e piacere; coi denti scava un grosso marchio sul lungo collo del compagno per distrarlo con un po' di dolore, mentre intanto la mano parte in esplorazione dei glutei e ne viola la strettezza dell'anfratto con un dito. Sordo ai mugugni in protesta, impassibile anche ai graffi che il Rosso gli infligge sulla schiena, He Tian bilancia passione e violenza con algida maestria, succhiandogli i capezzoli intanto che insinua dietro un secondo dito, eccitato dal contrasto di emozioni che si passano a vicenda attraverso il fiato. Sentendo i boxer dell'amante bagnarsi pericolosamente contro il suo stomaco sotto la pressione dei suoi lavori di bacino, He Tian glieli sfila con veemenza e poi provvede a calarli a sua volta, lasciando i loro corpi liberi di godersi a pieno.  

-Sei un bastardo! - inveisce il Rosso, prima che l'arrivo della sua bocca lo zittisca bruscamente.              

È un bacio irruente, asfissiante, a cui non può dire di no. Un bacio dal sapore frizzante, che solletica il battito del cuore di entrambi finché ha vita. Gli occhi di He Tian si riempiono di quelli sognanti del suo delizioso passatempo, intanto che le dita ingorde si muovono in lui e le labbra si catturano ancora, più e più volte, tra piccoli morsi sulle carni fini e leggere moine con la lingua.  

-Dimmi il tuo nome – gli soffia all'orecchio. 

Nessuna risposta. 

-Dimmi il tuo nome, o non ti faccio venire! - prova a minacciarlo. 

Ma il testardo non molla, e nascondendo il viso sul suo petto si procura da sé il picco di quel contorto benessere. Ride He Tian, divertito dall'ostinatezza con cui il Rosso prova ancora a mascherare la sconfitta, e stringendolo forte tra le braccia abusa ancora del suo corpo finché raggiunge un amplesso travolgente, da spezzargli il respiro.  

Entrambi sazi e coinvolti dalla panacea dei sensi, sbrogliano l'abbraccio dei loro corpi in cerca di un po' d'aria da saccheggiare d'urgenza a pieni polmoni.  

È la fine del gioco. Perché è questo che sarebbe dovuto essere. Un gioco divertente. 

Ma messo di fronte all'aria stralunata del suo complice, He Tian non è più tanto sicuro lo sia.  

Le grida d'incitazione degli atleti tornano con prepotenza alle loro orecchie dopo averle escluse dalla testa, dando ai due ragazzi la sveglia giusta per riprendere contatto con la realtà. In fretta recuperano una maglia e un pantalone a caso da uno degli armadietti con cui si rivestono in ligio silenzio, per poi aspettare dietro alla porta socchiusa il momento propizio per svignarsela. He Tian si incarica di monitorare la situazione e caccia indietro il Rosso, un po' perché è avvezzo nel gestire situazioni simili, e un po' perché prova un inconfessabile disagio ad averlo al suo fianco dopo averci fatto sesso. Una sensazione insolita per un tipo distaccato come lui, che lo vincola al ricordo di quei bizzarri momenti anche se non vuole. Per quanto possa metterci sincera volontà nell'accantonarli, il legame si rafforza a ogni respiro del Rosso che gli solletica l'incavo del collo, che penetra nei pori della pelle. Non va bene, si ripete. Deve scollegarsi al più presto. Osservare i ragazzi impegnarsi con serietà a completare qualche giro di corsa della palestra lo aiuta a mantenere i nervi saldi, almeno fino a quando il Rosso non lo distrae, consegnandogli un sussurro inaspettato. 

Perfetto. Ora sa il suo nome, ha ottenuto quanto ha chiesto. Non dovrebbe sorprendersi poi molto, He Tian è abituato ad averla vinta. E allora perché adesso ha il cuore in panne? Perché ha la gola secca d'improvviso, e fa male, come l'avesse serrata una forza invisibile? 

No, non è normale. È tutto dannatamente bizzarro, si risponde, cercando di non dare a vedere al responsabile delle sue pene quell'improvvisa emotività.   

-Che c'è? - borbotta il Rosso, dopo attimi interminabili di silenzio –Non volevi sapere il mio nome? Bene, adesso lo sai. 

-Il fatto è che non ti si addice per niente – gli replica atono, senza voltarsi. 

-Come sarebbe a dire, non mi si addice? 

-Che fa schifo. 

-Uh? 

-No, non mi piace. Perciò ho deciso che continuerò comunque a chiamarti 'Rosso'. 

Lo sente sbuffare mentre gli molla una spallata con cui guadagna l'uscita. Resta in ascolto dei suoi passi pesanti, e del suo gracchiare furioso.  

-Sei un bastardo, He Tian! Crepa! 

-Ehi, quella è la mia maglia! - esclama qualcuno in palestra. 

Poi, schiamazzi, risate e i fischi delle suole che strisciano sul rivestimento in gomma dura.    

-Che idiota! - commenta, uscendo a sua volta allo scoperto. 

Non bada minimamente alle facce sconvolte dei ragazzi quando si accorgono anche di lui, tantomeno si cura del richiamo del docente.  

Perché He Tian è fatto così; chi è sfacciatamente banale, non merita la sua minima considerazione. 

Un ghigno, un'alzata di spalle e poi via, verso il cortile con la sua andatura pacata e disinvolta, con gli occhi verso il cielo squarciato da filamenti di turchese.  

-Bel nome – rivela al muto testimone sopra la sua testa. Poi si accende una sigaretta, e con la prima boccata di fumo saluta il ritorno di un pallido sole.  

Il temporale non è ancora finito.  

Si è solo spostato dentro al suo cuore.   



End file.
